Heart, Body and Soul
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Time heals all wounds, whether physical, mental or emotional but still Starfire wonders just what is it that makes her love him and in turn, what it was that allowed them to love each other.


**Author's Note: I have got to focus on my other stories, but for now all of you are being showered with a lot of Beastfire (Beast Boy/Starfire) stories until I get a grasp on what to do next with my more serious stories, this will be a two-shot, enjoy and read and review please. Who knows may just make a RobRae story next.**

* * *

She bit her bottom lip, her hands clenching the sheets of her bed slowly but firmly in apprehensive as she breathed in deep, shaky breaths before she felt the touch of wet lips on her neck tenderly, she tilted her head up to allow her partner more access to the exposed flesh which sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine making the one behind her chuckle.

"Just relax beautiful. I promise I won't hurt you." The presence whispered, the tone masculine and sincere and she could feel the air from his lips tickle her right ear as he dragged a lone finger down her bare back, leaving gentle, loving kisses down each spot his finger traced as he stopped in the middle making her wiggle in impatience.

"Why do you not continue?" She asked almost in a groan, about to turn her head to look into the eyes of the one who was beginning to make her nether regions wet and her body willing to surrender to the carnal desires before feeling the lips touch the back of her neck as she moaned.

"Foreplay's the best part, baby." He answered and she could almost feel his smirk, the single canine tooth lifting slightly from the action as she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Would it not be more important to be in front and take direct control of the-"

"Star, stop talking. Just give in to...instinct, my alien princess." His tone was commanding but soft as she giggled and simply allowed him to do what he wished, she had said that her body was his, she had not meant for him to tease her so much though, the tension and heat he had done to her body already was making her flustered and she was worried they would be interrupted, _again_.

Starfire was in her bedroom in Titans West with the one she had fallen in love with over time, Silkie was being watched by Cyborg and Jinx for the night so that they could be given privacy, they had eaten dinner, as far as they knew and hoped the alarm had not rung and she was bare chested.

Her small but ample breast falling in rhythm with her breathing, the dark orange nipples pointed outward and were harden from the action of foreplay as her lover reached around and slowly rolled her right nipple in between his thumb and index finger making her breath hitch in her throat.

"Lean back, hun." He ordered lightly as she complied and allowed her upper back to fall into the blanket of her large bed caught by surprise when the man touched her lips with her own as she moaned into the kiss.

He pecked her lips a few times then kissed the tip of her nose and her forehead as she stretched her arms out, her fingers dragging very slowly across his hips while he balanced his body on his arms and after hearing her give a low growl from the back of her throat, he chuckled and kissed her lips again.

It was passionate, sluggish and caused both of them to give themselves fully into the act as she opened her mouth in invitation once he gently ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip and their kisses got much more wild, a frenzy of hormones and pent up sexual frustration unleashing from what should have been a great day.

But turned out to be contained with irritation and petty jealousy as their tongues intertwined, her own easily wrapping around his but he didn't seem to mind or find it disgusting as they pulled away from each other to allow oxygen to take it's place.

Their chest were heaving, their bodies ready to give into the act of lust and physical intimacy and their minds and eyes holding nothing but infatuation for the being above and below them, respectfully.

"How in X'hal's name did I get so lucky to have you be my mate?" Starfire questioned in such a low tone the man above would not have heard it if not for his sensitive hearing as he replied by kissing her lips again with a laugh.

"I ask myself that everyday, beautiful." He responded his fingers drawing lazy, random designs on her muscular stomach as he dragged his right hand up and taking her right breast giving it a squeeze as she giggled, her bright green eyes never leaving his own emerald colored orbs.

"It's hard to believe we have been together for six months, my love. How long do you attempt to court me before we are married, a week, a month...a year?" She asked while his other hand played with the lonely lump of flesh he had been ignoring.

"Maybe longer." Was the only answer he could give her as their lips touched again before Starfire pulled away, slapping his hands sharply when she felt them touch the waistband of her skirt, her boots already removed, her feet bare, her bra discarded some time ago on the floor along with her top.

"You have to earn such privilege, my mate." She giggled as he groaned with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

"And what will you have me do, Princess Koriand'r?" His voice was husky to her ears, his hands allowed to travel anywhere on her upper torso as she blew a raspberry at him playfully and licked his nose with her long, purple tongue.

His short, pink organ lightly brushed her own for a second as she quickly placed it back into her mouth and laughed, it was like music to his pointy ears and he joined in her mirth for a second or two, his smile never leaving her face until she gave him a dark, wolfish grin.

"Remove the remainder of your clothes and lay your head on the pillows." She spoke as he only shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"We haven't even started yet-"

"Do you wish to see what is underneath my skirt, or not?" She cut his protesting voice off quickly, he could only gave a loud sigh and unbuttoned his dark blue jeans, his red and white checkered boxers following swiftly after them, tossed to the floor where his shirt, socks and shoes already laid, sprawled out along the carpet for quite some time and did as she asked.

Robin or Richard as he informed them they call him in private had agreed to wearing civilian clothes when out of the tower or whenever they wished, though they kept their usual uniforms in Cyborg's car, clean and fresh in case of trouble, or they had them nearby in their rooms.

Cyborg was on a date with Jinx, the two rekindling their love after the war with the Brotherhood Of Evil, which was exactly one year ago, she had told Kid Flash that he was special to her, but more like a brother than anything romantic and Cyborg or Victor had no intention of her leaving his sight again, they were happy and in love.

Robin had been warm and gentle with Starfire after Tokyo, but over time he stopped paying much attention to her and she in turn realized she just wasn't in love with him as she thought, so they broke up.

Nothing dramatic or breaking their friendship but they quietly agreed that perhaps they did not just work out as they had thought and they were fine with that.

Robin had found love with another, just as she had. He had talked more with Argent, they both had much similar tastes and despite the distances from Jump City, California and wherever the hell Titans North was, they had a blossoming and loving relationship as Starfire found companionship in another as well.

To say Beast Boy or Garfield as they knew his real name to be had changed was an understatement, his body was much more muscular than it had been, he had trained so hard to stay in shape for the rising amounts of crime that littered the streets.

He had gotten taller as well, not as tall as Cyborg or Starfire but he didn't mind, in fact he told her that he found women who were a bit taller then him attractive.

His voice was a bit deeper now that he was fifteenth and he was not completely obsessed with video games as he used to be, though he still loved a challenge from Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, Argent and Starfire herself and he was naturally still a vegetarian though he did not fight with Cyborg like he had in the past.

It was a noticeable and welcome change and many of the other female Titans took notice of his new appearance, Kole wanted to date him, Bumblebee, Jinx and even Pantha had admitted they wanted to fuck him, Raven only saw him as a brother to which Starfire was thankful for but the biggest threat was Terra.

The former villain came to them six months after the war and had told them all, in front of every Titan her story, had apologized to Beast Boy for lying to him when in fact she did remember and had asked them if she could be given a final chance.

They welcomed her with open arms, though Robin, Raven and Cyborg were a bit skeptical and had given her the room she once held as well as a Titan communicator, she was loyal, honest and provided an incredible source of entertainment for Titans West, she was like she had always been before the betrayal, family to the team.

Beast Boy immediately wanted to catch up on old times and spark the romance he had for the blond, it broke Starfire's heart when she watched them hug, her relationship with Robin ending only a week after Terra returned and Beast Boy was comforting her, just as he always had.

Angrily, Starfire sparred with Terra a lot harder than she usually did with any of them, no smile on her face or even a hint of remorse when the girl was struck harshly to the ground and after hearing a cry of pain emit from the strong willed teenager, the alien began to feel guilty.

"Seriously Star, I haven't seen you this serious since...well...what's wrong?" Terra demanded to her orange skinned friend floating above.

"It is nothing, Friend Terra. I am merely focusing on your strengths and weak-"

"Bullshit, Koriand'r...don't make me ask again. I'm tired of playing this game, don't think I haven't notice your eyes glaring in the Ops Room when me and Beast Boy were watching t.v. this morning. Seriously, what's wrong?" Terra questioned again, her eyes flashing yellow for a second before she calmed herself down and looked at the Tamaranean with a serious expression as the young woman only sighed loudly and descended to the ground.

"It is just...I am thankful that you have returned to us, Friend Terra and glad you are a member of the Teen Titans, but when you came to us after so long it was at the time Robin and I did the separating and Garfield-"

"You're in love with Beast Boy, aren't you?" The earth manipulator blurted out in a blunt fashion, always hating to beat around the bush and judging but the blush on her friend's face, she was right.

"Why didn't you just say so? I been here for almost a month now, you could have just said something, you know." Terra laughed with a smirk, watching as Starfire curled a hand into a fist and looked away.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to-"

"Star...it's cool. To tell the truth I love the green dude, but I been meaning to tell him that I just see him as a best friend. Nothing more, besides, I been talking a lot with Anthony lately and we been spending time together, whenever we could at least. You want the beast, go and tame him. I won't stand in your way." She laughed loudly which echoed throughout the silence of the Gym, Starfire's hand slapped her own forehead with enough force to crack a human's skull as she felt deeply ashamed of her anger.

"I do not know who Anthony is but I regret-"

"It's Hot Spot, don't tell him I told you that though. It's cool, when I told him he was the bestest friend I ever had, I meant it. I love Beast Boy...just, not in that way. He's going to need some comforting after I break the news to him, poor little guy was in love with me and I didn't even give it much thought, he's going to need some support though. Think you could-"

"Yes, I can and will...thank you, Friend Terra. Truely." Starfire's smile was bright enough to light the sun if it ever suddenly lost it's flame and made her friend give a long, deep laugh that could be heard even through where they were fighting.

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wang, now come on. Now that you're not so pissed off maybe you can actually show me what you got, girl." She ordered, her hands and eyes lighting with their signature color before the alien could ask what the phrase she said meant and threw large boulders her way as Starfire smiled and lifted into the air once more, dodging expertly, now nothing stood in the way of her love for the changeling.


End file.
